


What is this Feeling?

by sopheeaboo



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, idia-centric, ortho is a pure boy, poor idia and his lack of a love life, the tags are sort of contradictory but it works trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheeaboo/pseuds/sopheeaboo
Summary: Idia has no idea why his heart rate speeds up when Trey is nearby. Luckily, Ortho is there to help him out.
Relationships: Idia Shroud & Ortho Shroud, Trey Clover/Idia Shroud
Kudos: 35





	What is this Feeling?

**Author's Note:**

> u have no idea how eager i was to write this i got the idea and my fingers just FLEW across my keyboard HDJABDJDJS but pls pls enjoy !!!!! this one is quite a soft one 🥺🥺🥺🥺 (also uh. pretend idia and trey are in the same class here djwhkdhjdje)

Idia sighed as he closed his bedroom door. Another day, another test that “had” to be taken in class and not virtually. He can’t stand the amount of people in his class. There’s way too many kids, sitting next to someone felt like sitting on their lap, and they were _always_ _talking_. It was just constant noise and everything felt so  _ overwhelming_. 

It didn’t help that Trey Clover was in his class.

He had walked in with his usual swagger, pine-colored hair and, oh god, that  _ smirk_. That smirk that could kill a man. Idia always shrunk away when he entered their classroom. He made the atmosphere even  more  overwhelming, and it didn’t help that Idia had no idea  why . Why was it that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack whenever the Heartslabyul student laughed? Why was it that, whenever he raised his hand, he wanted to know how those coarse hands felt around his? 

Why, why,  _ why_?!

Idia sunk down his bedroom door, burying his head into his knees. Trey Clover was an interesting specimen. Idia wanted to say he hated him, that he filled him with rage, but he knew that was a lie. The boy made him feel more confused than anything. He just wanted to stay in his room and (hopefully) forget about Trey.

A knock soon came at his bedroom door, startling the poor boy. Idia got up off the floor and opened it, revealing his little brother, Ortho.

“Hi, Idia! How was class?”

“Fine, I guess.” Idia mumbled, rubbing his face. Ortho made his way inside while Idia closed his door again.

“Did you have a test today? Tell me about your day!” Ortho said. The long-haired boy could tell there was a smile behind his mask.

“Yeah, my day was fine.” Simple and straightforward, as always. 

“Big Bro, if I may ask,” Ortho started, “why is your face pink?”

“...Pink?” Idia reached up to touch his face. It felt warm...oh gods. “O-oh! Uh, I was, erm...” he tried to think of an excuse, “...crying?”

Ortho’s eyebrows curved upwards, “Big Bro, why were you crying? Did something bad happen?” He flew over to him and squeezed Idia’s thin form, “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Idia tensed a bit from the sudden contact and pet his head, “Yeah, I know. Don’t worry, Ortho, ‘ts nothing serious.”

“Still! Please, confide in me! I can always listen!” This boy...Idia shook his head and peeled away from his younger brother’s grip.

Idia sighed, “Well, there  has  been something on my mind, recently.” he said. Ortho then dragged Idia to his bed, sitting him down next to him, “Go on!” he said.

“It’s about, uh,” Idia grabbed a pillow to hold, “this person in my class.”

Ortho gasped, “Is he giving you trouble? Saying bad things?” The little robot then made a fist, “Don’t worry, Big Bro, I’ll deal with-“

“N-no! Nothing like that!” Idia put his hands up in rejection, “I’ve just been...thinking about him a lot.”

“Oh? How so?”

“Well, he’s just,” the taller boy pulled the pillow he was holding closer to his face, “I don’t know. There’s something about him that makes me feel a bunch of emotions at once and I...don’t know what to do.” Now, Idia felt like crying for real. Trey made him feel so many things, and the confusion he felt was just too _new_ for him to handle.

“Hmm,” Ortho began, “could you explain it a bit more? Maybe I could look it up in the personal web browser you programmed for me!” Perfect! Idia smiled at his younger brother, grateful that he added such a quirk.

“O-okay, well, uh..” Idia began.

“When he walks in the classroom, it’s like everything in the world just..stops. I can’t help myself from staring at him. My heart beats like crazy, too, and-and I feel really...warm inside? I-I don’t really know how to describe it, but it hurts and feels nice at the same time. I can’t tell what it is, and it...” Idia paused to muffle his next words in his pillow, “...it scares me.”

Ortho then hugged his brother, and he returned the favor. To think that Ortho could be such a big help...Idia really loved this kid. 

“Give me a second while I search in my browser, Big Bro.” Silence ensued. Idia’s thoughts were still whirring, questions and questions stacked upon each other.

“Okay, search done!” Idia turned to Ortho so he could see what the answer was.

“From what I’ve gathered, it seems you have what’s called a ‘crush’!”

Oh.

_Oh_.

Idia’s face grew beet red, “A-a crush?! That’s-thats impossible. Maybe your program has a bug or-“

“Nope!” Ortho interrupted, “It says right here; ‘A crush is someone that gives you butterflies and makes your heart beat faster. A person that makes you feel emotions that you can’t describe in a word, but multiple words.’ I think it fits your description perfectly!”

_ Yeah, a little  too  perfectly..._ , Idia thought to himself. Just great, he has a crush on Trey Clover of all people! He was glad that Ortho could help him label his thoughts, but still...a crush? Really? He can’t accept it, not yet, at least. 

“Did that help at all, Idia?” Ortho asked innocently. Letting go of his shockingly-tight grip on his pillow, Idia pet his brother’s hair.

“Y-yeah, it did, thanks.” 

Ortho smiled, “No problem! I’m always happy to help you, Big Bro!” Ortho then looked at the clock in his built-in camera, “Oh no, I’m late!” 

Idia cocked his head to the side, “Late? For what?”

“I told Trey I’d help him with baking today. He wanted to see how fast I can whisk!”

“Wh-what?!” Idia yelled. Since when did Ortho get so close to him? Idia swore he felt of pang of jealousy, but he’d die before he would admit that. Baffled, the boy just watched as his younger brother opened his door to leave.

“Oh, by the way, Big Bro,” Ortho turned back to him, hovering in the doorway, “if you don’t mind me asking, who is your ‘crush’?”

Crap, Idia was afraid he’d ask that.

Slowly, Idia just hugged his pillow tighter as he laid down on his bed. He faced the wall so as to hide his blushing face.

“Uh...you wouldn’t know him.”

Ortho smiled, “That’s okay! If you want, you can tell me later after Trey and I finish baking!” He then waved at his brother and left.

Idia was left to lay there in complete silence aside from the voices in his head. He couldn’t come to terms with the fact that he was crushing on Trey just yet, it was still so new and overwhelming to him. However, that didn’t stop Idia from daydreaming about what it’d feel like to be able to talk with Trey, to hold that coarse hand of his, and to tell him exactly how he feels.


End file.
